


A night to remember. Lazarbeam x Loserfruit fic

by Redboy360



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redboy360/pseuds/Redboy360
Summary: The click crew decide to go to the nearest Mac Donalds for a chat and a bit of food. However Lannan isn't in the mood and decides to venture into the nearest woods.Fruity follows him without any idea from the rest of them and some stuff happens(First fic , thought of unique shit. I know it's cursed but fuck it. Enjoy!)(Also noticed its quite short, yeah I suck at endurance, Enjoy)
Relationships: Kathleen Belsten/Lannan Eacott
Kudos: 2





	A night to remember. Lazarbeam x Loserfruit fic

Lannan and the Click crew decided for one occasion one night they would go to the nearest Mac-Donalds for a change. 

"Tonight's the night boys!" shouted a very loud Crayator, Lannan hears this, "Why on earth does it have to be tonight.. Urghh.."

They all set off within a matter of minutes. Eventually they get there after they had to scream at Cray to get his things ready quickly.

Lannan's morale brings everyone down for a bit. "Cheer up mate" a quite kind Baz decides to say to Lannan. Lannan eventually has enough. "Guys, I'm just going to go down to the woods near here, I need some alone time. With that sentence Lannan gets out of his seat and walks out the entrance. 

The lot spend their time eating, chatting, laughing when Kathleen says to the others "I'll be right back, just needing to go get a sugar" . A sugar was not where she was going for, She was going for Lannan. Stealthly, she makes her way out the front door.

Lannan was speaking to himself. "Why can't they understand" It was clear Lannan wasn't happy. 

"What don't we understand?" Lannan hears a rather seductive voice behind him. He looks back to see Fruity, standing there. Kath looked at Lannan with a lustful look.

"Fruity, what are you doing here?"

Fruity had no idea what got her into this, because she felt the need to romance with him, or just because of lust, or just sympathy. "Lannan, tell me, what's up with you?"

"Fruity?, Why are you looking at me like that?"

Fruity got so close to him that he added to breathe, "Maybe seduction, maybe because I want you, or maybe both.." She starts to moan in his ear, so fucking erotically, that it was obvious what she wanted. But then a tear erupts from her eye. 

"I don't want to be alone"

Lannan was made clear that Fruity wanted something from him, Something soft.

"Fruity..." He had never seen Fruity this fucking sad before in his life. Lannan decided to do the only thing he shouldn't think of doing, put his hand to her cheek.

Lannan could see the sadness in Fruity's eyes, whatever has caused it he didn't know however he assumed it was depression.

"Fruity, don't worry" 

Fruity then decides to say one simple thing

"Please"

Lannan felt so sorry for Kathleen, it was actually ridiculous, It was no secret that she adored him, and the other way around

She felt so desperate, she pretty much offered him her body, for a bit.

Lannan began to hold Kath close, he starts to edge closer to her neck

He starts kissing her neck, gently, not wanting Fruity to be uncomfortable

Fruity starts to moan softly. To her this felt so good, And relieving.

Fruity then pulled Lannan into a actual fierce kiss, touching his lower parts.

Lannan thought to himself.. This felt so fucking good, He tended up a bit when she touched his already hard erection. Not surprising given the sexual activity anyway. Fruity bringing his hands up to her boobs, they began to strip. Fruity was already wet. "Not surprising" thought Lannan.

Several minutes passed of romantic sexual activity. Lannan forced Kathleen onto the nearest free and they started fucking, So fucking romantically it would have made anyone horny.

Several minutes passed

"OH FUCK! FUCK ME PLEASE!" Fruity was begging for it now. " PLEASE DO IT! I WANT YOUR SEED! " Lannan hears what she was asking. She wanted Lannan to cum inside her. "Fuck.." thought Lannan , he was close to breaking point and so was Kathleen. "OHHHHHH.." Lannan unloaded his seed deep inside Fruity, just as Fruity was climaxing, An enjoyable romantic sex experience nonetheless, They couldn't stop kissing, And fucking. Fruity eventually said to Lannan "Perhaps we should get back to the others?"

Lannan looked at his watch.. He and Kath had been having sex for gone 45 minutes. "Shit, we are going to look sus babe"

Kath blushes..

"Wanna do more tonight? I like the romantic aspect" coming from a seductive toned Kathleen

"Obviously, that really made me happier Fruity, and it looks like it made you happier too. I don't mind for another round at all, just don't tell the others! "

Kath starts giggling "Of course Lannan" 

They both start to walk back to the Mac-Donalds, obviously exhausted but nevertheless happy. Lannan just hopes the others don't notice some suspicious shit.

The Click crew hears back home with a memory lodged into Fruity's and Lannan's minds, a night to remember


End file.
